In the refrigeration arts it is common to utilize refrigeration circuit components which are precharged with refrigerant. For instance, in a central air conditioning system consisting of an evaporator coil unit and a compressor-condensor coil unit which are remotely spaced, such coil units are interconnected by conduits, and for ease of installation the coil units and conduits are precharged with refrigerant and the components handled and shipped separately. The coil units and conduits are provided with fittings having rupturable diaphragms which are pierced by fitting structure as the components are interconnected and are commonly called "one-shot" couplings. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,333 and the assignee's U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,442.
Prior rupturable diaphragm "one-shot" couplings have the disadvantage of being relatively expensive to manufacture, require special manufacturing techniques, produce loose fragments or have poor fluid flow characteristics producing relatively high restriction to fluid flow therethrough. As the sealing of conventional "one-shot" couplings is accomplished by a thin diaphragm, and as the diaphragm is pierced by a member on the mating coupling parts, the ruptured diaphragm includes ragged and sharp edges, deformed severed diaphragm segments, a loose fragment which may interfere with flow and often an irregularly shaped flow orifice. Further, the piercing implement often remains centrally located in the flow path. Thus, considerable restriction and turbulence is created by known "one-shot" couplings and fittings.
It is an object of the invention to provide a valved fitting for use with precharged conduit systems which may be economically manufactured, and is capable of permitting full unrestricted fluid flow therethrough.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a valve member for conduit systems utilizing a frangible valve element wherein positive sealing is assured, and complete opening of the valve element readily accomplished.
A further object of the invention is to provide a valve member fitting utilizing a frangible valve element wherein removal of the valve element may be readily produced by unskilled personnel, and wherein the valve element may be retained in place until a full interconnection between the fitting coupling parts is achieved to prevent leakage and spillage.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a valve member fitting which may be used with a sealed precharged conduit wherein operation of a single actuator removes valve elements from the passages of both fitting and conduit to simultaneously establish communication between the conduit systems of the coupled parts.
A further object of the invention is to provide a valve member fitting for a refrigeration system wherein the valve fitting functions as a mounted base valve, as well as serving to seal the conduit system associated with the base valve.
Yet an additional object of the invention is to provide a sealed plug for a precharged conduit which is of a diameter no larger than the conduit diameter, which is economical to produce and install, leak proof, and readily associated with a valve member having an actuator for removing a valve element from the conduit plug.
In the practice of the invention a valve member body, preferably constituting a base valve for a refrigeration system, includes an axial passage having a plug sealed therein which includes a valve element extending over the passage to close the same. The valve element is attached to a sleeve by means of a frangible web. The valve body includes a radially movable actuator or ram in the form of a screw wherein radial displacement thereof engages the valve element and forces the same in a radial direction fracturing the web. The severed valve element falls into a retainer defined on the valve body offset with respect to the passage wherein the valve element does not interfere with the fluid flow through the valve body. The valve body includes conduit attachment means wherein a conduit is mounted thereon in communication with the body passage.
Preferably, a precharged conduit is associated with the valve body, and sealingly connected thereto. The conduit end is sealed by a plug of a diameter no greater than that of the conduit and including an axially extending valve element connected by a frangible web to a sleeve portion. When fully attached to the valve body, the conduit valve element aligns with the valve body actuator, and the valve elements of the valve body and conduit are removed with a single operation of the valve element actuator.